<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Webs and Bones by CF8WRK4U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006326">Webs and Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U'>CF8WRK4U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Criselda or Creepie for short is on her way to adopt a specific kind of bitty.<br/>Showing some love to our spider-bitty's~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Webs and Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All bitty's described belong to floatingbonez, to adopt or see these amazing art featuring these bittys please visit https://floatingbonez.tumblr.com/<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I can't believe your doing it"!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, I can totally see you doing this but I can't believe your actually going for it....."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are your really sure about this"?</em>
</p>
<p>  "Wickedly" I said with a smile, brushing off an other comments while I made my way outside to my car. Turning my keys and switching up the radio, I hummed softly as the speakers played a song from the "Hissing Cockroaches" as an almost ear bleeding volume.</p>
<p>I mentally went over all the things I already had and might still need, though my thoughts were soon interrupted as a bubble of anticipation went through me thinking about what I was going to do today.</p>
<p>  Because today was the day I was going to adopt my first bitty.</p>
<p>It only grew as I spotted my destination and proceeded to park right in front of it.</p>
<p>It was a non-descripts building painted in a modest lavender with large windows in the front, the sign at the top reading Welcome To The Underground: Home of Spider-Bitties.</p>
<p>With a big breath I calm walked towards the entrance, careful as I pulled the door open.</p>
<p>Right when I set foot into the shop I was met by a choir of little voices, all welcoming me inside.</p>
<p>  "Wowie we have a visitor"!"!</p>
<p>"Greeting New-Friend"!</p>
<p>"Make way everyone! We have a Guest"!</p>
<p>  Bitty's as far as the eye can see, from the door to the corner's of the ceiling. Talking, chatting, or simply napping; they roamed free and happy around the shop. I smiled openly, giving a small wave to everyone.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Oh, and did I mention they were spiders.</p>
<p>  <strong>Yep.</strong></p>
<p>Top half cute skeleton bitty's and bottom half adorable spider torso, scuttling legs and all.</p>
<p>  The moment I came across a picture of these species of bitty's I was immediately taken.</p>
<p>They were just so amazing!</p>
<p>Beautiful!</p>
<p>Unique!</p>
<p> My friend, Chris-Alice, couldn't understand the appeal. She got cute, sweet skeleton but not spider legs.</p>
<p>My other friend, Budge, could understand the spider but not how someone like me could love the cute skeleton half.</p>
<p>  I just shrugged and state that in a way this type of bitty reached middle ground with me,</p>
<p>Ether case my heart was stolen and I was determined to one day adopt one. I learned all that I could about them, subscribed to the shops blog, and downloaded a pretty good collection of pictures that were posted containing spider-bitty's being generally awesome.</p>
<p>  Now with a place of my own and a steady job, I had almost everything I needed.</p>
<p>Heading towards the counter I went towards the person who was standing behind it, the individual was wearing a baggy sweater with dark jeans. They were drawing on a tablet as a Widow bitty stood before him, posing majestically. There were pretty preoccupied with that, so much so that they didn't notice me approach them till I gave a polite cough.</p>
<p>"Oh, hi there"! They greeted "Welcome to the shop! Is there anything I can help you with"?</p>
<p>  "Hello" I greeted back "Well, you see I'm actually here hoping if I can adopt a bitty today"</p>
<p>There face immediately brightened "An adopter, cool"! they said before adding "Is there anyone in particular your looking for"?</p>
<p>  "Not really" I said, turning around o survey the variety of spiders around me.</p>
<p>There were just so many to choose from! This was going to be so hard!</p>
<p>  "I know I want to just take one today...so maybe you can give me some suggestions"?</p>
<p> "Sure thing"! before then jumping from behind the counter "I'll be happy to show you around, by the way I'm Bonez the owner of the shop"</p>
<p>   A small "ahem"? came from behind him, the Widow bitty had there arms crossed looking annoyed.</p>
<p>Flashing an apologetic smile Bonez said to the bitty "I'm sorry buddy, I promised you well get back to your picture as soon as I'm done"</p>
<p> The bitty huffed, unimpressed.</p>
<p>  "You look simply dashing today" I couldn't help saying "Your portraits sure to looking amazing"!</p>
<p>I caught sight of a small blush before the Widow abruptly turned his head waving a hand dismissively away.</p>
<p>Bonez chuckled softly "Lets start heading this way" as they led me away from counter.</p>
<p>  As we walked Bonez said "Oh, I forgot to ask your name"</p>
<p>"Criselda or Creepie for my friends" I answered simply </p>
<p>  "Creepy"? they asked, but there was a small smile on their face.</p>
<p>I shrugged "My taste gave me a reputation"</p>
<p>The owner left it at that, stopping when we came to the middle of the room "Well as you can probably tell we have a variety of spiders, we got Guilds, Crabs, Cobalt, and even some Goliaths" they paused before adding "But I want to hear more about you, what are you like? What do you hope in a bitty your adopting"?</p>
<p>I paused before saying " Well I'm pretty laid back , could YouTube the day way. Oh, and I love reading and writing never leave anywhere without a pen and some paper" I smiled at that last part with a gentle slap to my bag "Doesn't mean I don't go out much, libraries and gardens are more my thing"</p>
<p>I was silent for a moment before hesitantly adding "Though.... sometimes I can get in a bit depression and am prone to insomnia" I sighed before adding "I'm really hoping to adopt a bitty who's ok with traveling, a messy space, and can handle big moves once in awhile"</p>
<p>  Bonez nodded "I think I can give a few suggestions off that"</p>
<p>They gestured to a few napping spider-bitty's in blue hoodies "Right here are the Guild bitty's, Gilds are quite laid back themselves and would have no problem spending the day watching YouTube videos and relaxing. These little guys are also very adaptable bitty's and wont have any problems with changing environments"</p>
<p>There hand the shifted to a group of Jumper bitty's that were doing a series of back flips, all trying to out match the others "Jumpers are also pretty big fans of traveling and would love visiting different places with you. Also they are very encouraging and supportive bitty's" Bonez gave me a soft smile " Jumper's would do everything he can to understand and help whoever adopts them"</p>
<p> The owner the finally nodded to an individual bitty that ducked out of sight "Finally I recommend the Skulls. These little guys can be YouTube fiends, so he’d love to spend time watching videos with you, not to mention they can become extremely loyal to their adopter's. As long as they can spend time with them, Skulls have no problem with traveling, and will generally really enjoy it"!</p>
<p> Bonez paused letting me process what they said before adding "Though how about we look around the shop some more? Meet these cuties face tp face"</p>
<p>I nodded eagerly, the whole experience was really fun. Seeing all those amazing bitty's and Bonez offering an inquiry over the species and how they interact. I gazed admiringly at the bitty's; with their brightly colored thorax, mazing web work, and incredibly size deciding.</p>
<p>Man, deciding on a bitty was going to be hard!</p>
<p> Though little by little, as I moved around the shop I began to notice something.</p>
<p>The same Skull bitty seemed to be following.</p>
<p>Standing off to the side or just standing in a group of bitty's, he was always there looking at me.</p>
<p> It was noticeable but I really didn't pay it any mind. Bonez had to stop to talk with a pair of Peacock bitty's and I decided to keep walking besides the shelf. I chuckled when I saw a web filled with sticky notes,  looking closer I saw it was a conversation between two people.</p>
<p>One demanding the other to tidy up their extra webs while the other gave a passive okay.</p>
<p>  A thought accord to me as I gazed at the webs and stealthily as I could I brought out my journal.</p>
<p>Opening a page I wrote the words; <em>Like hanging whisper's~</em></p>
<p> "What are you writing" a small voice said behind me, whirling around I saw the same Skull bitty as before.</p>
<p>"Um, well" I stuttering surprisingly "Its nothing really...just something silly"</p>
<p>He stared at me awhile before asking quietly "Could I read it"?</p>
<p> I hesitated but figured there was no harm in it, opening the page I held it carefully out to the spider-bitty.</p>
<p>  After they read it a surprised look passed there face, looking between the journal and the web "You wrote this because of the web"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it just kind of hit me" I said softly "It's kinda silly though" </p>
<p>He stared up on me, silent for awhile before saying "I don't think it's silly....I wouldn't have thought of it like that"</p>
<p> "Thanks" I said cheerfully, it really warmed my heart when I heard that.</p>
<p>"Do you have any more"? he asked</p>
<p>I nodded and opened another page in my journal. We talked about the sentences and prompts I wrote, there origin and why I wrote them down.</p>
<p>   "Some times I just sit in a place and just listen to the people talking around me" I said laughing a bit "People can be really funny, I get the best conversation material like that"</p>
<p> "Like a spy"? he asked amused</p>
<p>"Yup"! I said with a pop.</p>
<p>We talked some more, the Skull bitty seeming very interested in my writing habits and the little misadventures I listed down. I asked him in turn about his life at the shop, the Skull talked about a funny incident about a Gilded who slept upside down on a web on a ceiling, a race between a Recluse and a Jumper, and a wonderful Halloween Party were every group of bitty's in the shop got a jack-oh-lantern stuffed with candy.</p>
<p>   I don't know how long I have been standing there talking to the skull bitty, but I was honestly enjoying they're company.</p>
<p>Soon enough though Bonez came up to the both of us "Hey"! they greeted "Sorry for taking awhile, ready to get back on the tour"?</p>
<p>I saw the Skull bitty sag a bit, probably thinking I was leaving them now.</p>
<p> "Okay" I said simply before turning around and gently holding a hand out to him "Would you like to come along"</p>
<p>The bitty looked surprised before giving a shy smile and climbing up my arm. My skin tickled a bit at the feel of his spindly legs but I kept my arm still till he made it to my shoulder. Bonez cast me a large smile and we made our way around the shop again. It was a great time and even better with the Skull bitty introducing his friends,  his favorite webs to nap on, and even his favorite spot where he hid his best snacks. (Which I promised not to disclose to anyone else)</p>
<p>In the end Bonez led us back to the counter "Well, that was fun" Bonez said before turning to me "So Creepie, have you decide on which of these little fellows are coming home with you"?</p>
<p>  I held a hand to my right shoulder letting the spider-bitty climb on. I looked to him, raising an eye brow "Definitely" I said "But what about you buddy, are you cool with it"?</p>
<p>The Skull nodded enthusiastically, his gold capped mouth stretch into a wide smile.</p>
<p>  "Wicked" I said as happily</p>
<p>Buy some supplies, filling out an adoption form, and bidding Bonez goodbye; I was out the door with a content bitty resting on the top of my head.</p>
<p> A great day indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All bitty's described belong to floatingbonez, to adopt or see these amazing art featuring these bittys please visit https://floatingbonez.tumblr.com/<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>